By My Side
by WildHeartsR5
Summary: Austin is suspicious. Ally has been gone once a month for almost a year. Whats going on? Will it ruin their relationship, or will he stay by her side.


_This is my first austin and ally fanfiction so dont judge. Hope you like! -Cali_

_Dont own. Wish I did. Cant do nothing about it. Moving on._

**By My Side**

* * *

"Ally, where the hell are you?" Austin Moon was once again on the phone with his girlfriend, who was late for their date.  
"Oh god Austin, I'm so sorry I lost track of time. I'll be there soon." Austin sighed. Ally had been disappearing for a day each month, and it was getting on his nerves. Austin was starting to think that something was wrong.  
"Ally, you seem distant lately, and you don't write songs as much. Tell me where you go once a month!" Austin could here her sigh.  
"Austin, I have to go. We'll talk about it later, when I get back to our apartment, okay? I love you." The call ended. Austin cursed under his breath.  
"Ally I swear, it's like you're cheating or something." He froze. Was she?

Ally got home late, around 10:30. She was exhausted.  
"Good, your back. We need to talk Ally." She started, not hearing Austin come out of the kitchen.  
"Austin, there's something I need to tell you, it's really important, and" she was cut off.  
"Yeah, like you're cheating on me? Look, I know things have been a bit rocky between us, but I thought we were fine. But apparently not, because your sneaking out once a month, probably to some whore house. I always suspected I wasn't 'good enough' for you, I just didn't think you'd be bold enough to cheat." Ally gasped, tears in her eyes.  
"Austin" she tried to explain, but was interrupted again.  
"I never thought you'd be such a slut, I've seen you checking out other guys Ally, are you fucking them too?" Ally backed against the wall, and slid down to the floor, hugging her knees to her chest.  
"Austin I would never, I've been" she never got a chance to finish.  
"I knew I couldn't trust you. My mom told me, she said you'd cheat and go behind my back. I should've listened. I don't know why I trusted you, you little slut." Ally was now sobbing, curled up against the wall. Austin just sneered, and grabbing his coat, walked out of the apartment, slamming the door so hard a picture fell off the wall. Ally looked at the picture through the broken frame. It was of her and Austin at the beach, a couple of months ago. They looked happy. Ally cried harder, wishing she was back on the beach with Austin, when he trusted her and listened to her, and loved her. She slowly stood up, and pulled the picture out of the shattered frame. Looking at it, she made her decision. Ally was leaving. She threw some clothes and things important to her into a back pack, and carefully placed the photo in the front pocket. Pulling on her coat, she glanced around the apartment one last time, and making sure the door was locked and her key was on the table, she left.

* * *

Austin had spent the night at his friend Dez's house. He woke up, not that angry with Ally anymore. He should've let her explain, and not jumped to conclusions.  
"Austin, I think you should apologize to Ally, and let her explain." Austin jumped, not having noticed Dez.  
"You're right. I'm gunna go to our apartment. Thanks for letting me sleep on your couch!" Austin grabbed his car keys and ran out the door. Walking into the apartment, the first thing he noticed was the shattered picture frame, with the missing picture.  
"That's odd, I wonder if it fell. Hey Ally, what happened to the..." He trailed off when he realized no lights were on and that everything was unplugged. Turning on the living room light, he gasped. All of Ally's songbooks were gone from the coffee table. Walking into their room, he noticed the dresser drawers hanging open, clothes scattered on the floor. Some of Ally's important things were gone too.  
"Ally?" Austin realized what had happened when he saw her apartment key on the kitchen table. Ally was gone. The phone rang, pulling Austin from his thoughts.  
"Hello?"  
"Yes, hello. Is this Ally Dawson's residence?"  
"Uh, yeah. Who is this?"  
"I'm her doctor, may I speak with Ally, or if she's not there, a close family member?" Austin was curious, so he lied.  
"I'm Ally's boyfriend, how can I help you?" The doctor paused.  
"I don't know how to say this but, Ally's cancer came back. We just got the tests back in today, and I called as soon as I could." Austin felt as if his heart had stopped.  
"Cancer?" He managed to gasp out.  
"Yes, and it's fatal without treatment. That's why we called as soon as we could. Please tell Ally to come down to the hospital immediately, even though she was here yesterday."  
"Wait, she was at the hospital yesterday? It's the hospital she's been going to once a month for almost a year?"  
"Yes, we've been making sure the cancer didn't come back, but sadly it did." Austin's breath caught. Ally didn't cheat, she was trying to tell him about the cancer. Oh god, he crushed her last night, she'll never forgive him!  
"I'm sorry, but I must be going. Please pass on the message." The doctor hung up. Austin felt the phone slide from his fingers and shatter on the floor.  
Ally.  
Cancer.  
Fatal.

* * *

_2 months later:_  
Austin walked into his new apartment in New York. Dez had convinced him to move because he had become depressed after Ally left. Austin often wondered where she went, if she was okay, and he regretted that night so much that sometimes he would curl up and cry. He had ruined his relationship because he didn't wait for Ally to explain. He had loved, no, he loves her, and he ruined it. Austin sighed, and got into bed, feeling the loneliest he had in years.

Ally loved her apartment. She loved New York. She loved her job, at a little coffee shop across the street from her giant apartment building. Ally had heard that someone new was moving into the room across from hers, how exciting! She wondered who it would be, if they were friendly, if they had pets, that sort of thing. She would have never guessed that it would be her old boyfriend Austin. As Ally locked her apartment door, grabbing her coat and purse for work, she heard a door open. It was her neighbor, finally she could meet them. She closed her door behind her and walked foreword, not noticing the other person doing the same exact thing, and running straight into him. He looked up at her, opening his mouth to say something, then froze.  
"A-ally?"  
"A-austin?" Ally swayed slightly. She couldn't believe it. Austin was here. Living across from her. She just couldn't escape could she? First cancer, now this. Austin saw Ally rock back and forth, saw her eyes roll back into her head, and crumple to the ground.  
"Ally!" He leapt foreword and shook her shoulders, before remembering. Ally had cancer. What if she hasn't had treatment? She could be dying!  
"C-call 911..." He heard her slur before she fell unconscious. Austin fumbled for his phone.  
"Oh my god this is 911 right? Yeah my friend Ally, she has cancer, I don't know what to do, she just collapsed, what do I do?"  
"Stay calm, we'll send over an ambulance right away." Austin sighed in relief, and hung up. He heard the ambulance sirens, and watched as 3 men rushed up, and carried Ally away.  
"Wait!" One man turned to look at him, before saying in a gruff voice,  
"Look kid, we have to get her to the hospital. She's in a pretty critical condition, she could die in the next hour or so. Follow us in your car." Austin jumped in his car, following the ambulance. He was forced to sit in the waiting room, and he sat with his rad in his hands thinking how this was all his fault, if he had only listened that day. If he had only listened.

* * *

Ally slowly regained consciousness, hearing the beep of the heart monitor, and blinked at the harsh white walls if her hospital room. A nurse walked in, and seeing her awake, rushed over.  
"How are you feeling dear? You're cancer is all gone, since you've been coming in these past two months for treatment. You passed out from lack of food, sleep, and you were partially in shock. What happened?" Ally blinked, then sat up slowly.  
"Austin." She rasped out. The nurse handed her a glass of water. Clearing her throat, Ally tried again.  
"Austin, my ex. A couple months ago, before I came to New York, I tried to tell him about the cancer, but he didn't give me a chance to explain and accused me of cheating, then broke up with me and left. So, I came here. I have an apartment across front he coffee shop I work at, and I haven't been sleeping that well, an I walked out of my apartment to head to work to get some food when I saw Austin. He just moved into my apartment building too. I thought I would never see him again, and I panicked." The nurse patted Ally's hand sympathetically.  
"I understand. You should be free to go by tomorrow, we just want to keep you overnight to make sure there aren't any bad side affects. If you need anything, ask for nurse Carlie." Ally smiled at the nurse.  
"Thank you." The nurse smiled.  
"Oh and you're allowed to have visitors now, there's a young man in the waiting room who's been here since you were brought in." Ally'a breath caught in her throat.  
"Austin?" The nurse just smiled knowingly, and left, leaving the door slightly ajar. Ally sat up a bit straighter when she saw someone push the door open all the way.  
"Ally?"  
"Austin," She breathed, shocked that he'd actually stayed. "You stayed?" He smiled.  
"Of course I stayed. Ally, I wanted to apologize, I never gave you a chance to explain things and I was unnecessarily harsh, and when your doctor called saying you had cancer, I got really depressed knowing that I screwed up, and that you could die not knowing that I love you." Ally smiled.  
"It's okay Austin, I understand. I would've overreacted too." He grinned.  
"So, when you get out of here, would you consider going on a date with me?" Ally grinned back.  
"Of course." Austin sat on the edge of her hospital bed.  
"Ally, I love you so much, so never scare me like that ever again!" She laughed.  
"I promise, as long as you promise never to leave me."  
"I'll promise, only if you kiss me." He smirked, then leaned in, and their lips touched.  
"I love you Austin."  
"I love you Ally," He smiled.  
"I will always be by your side."


End file.
